


shodan

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Martial Arts, aikido, no one wanted this fic but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black belt tests are hard.</p><p>Gabe knows because he's been there. William's learning because he is there.</p><p> </p><p>(aka that aikido ficlet no one wanted but I wrote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shodan

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be the opener for a little series of aikido ficlets I'm going to do!  
> I know aikido isn't really a popular martial art, but I'm very passionate about it (I'm nearly a blue belt) and I can't chill so of course I have to do this.  
> I added a little key at the ending notes for martial art-related (primarily aikido) words that are commonly used in this fic!
> 
> Also I didn't beta this at all so if there's mistakes it's because I suck.

"Watch your posture, Bill." Gerard commented, and William straightened his back accordingly. Gerard nodded, eyeing William's technique. With a week to his black belt test, there was no time for mistakes.  
William did good work, he always had. But he was faltering, and he knew it as he performed the move on Gabe again. Gabe didn't fall; he didn't need to. It was poorly done. "You alright, Bilvy?" Gabe asked, frowning. 

The Belleview Aikido Club was well-known for their students; greatly talented dan and kyu ranks, More often than not, national competitions were dominated by the Way brothers and their pupils. With twenty one students, they weren't the biggest school, but it was enough for Gerard and Mikey. Everyone who walked into the dojo and stayed became a part of the family.

William's hair was in a haphazard pile at the top of his head, strands falling loose into his face. He brushed them back, looking up at Gabe. "I'm- uh - I don't know what's wrong." He said slowly, eyebrows drawing together. He could do better. He _knew_ he could do better.  
Gabe looked like he was taking pity on William. "Nerves?" He pried, watching William make a face. Sometimes Gabe forgot how young William was ("Eighteen isn't young!" William would whine anytime it was brought up; to twenty-three year old Gabe, it was pretty young).  
William nodded. "I guess so."  
Gabe smiled reassuringly, shaking his head. "Don't sweat it. You'll pass. I passed, and I suck." He said enthusiastically. If anything, it made William giggle.

— — — 

Five years.   
William had been training five years for this. He couldn't stop shaking as he stepped on the mat, faced Gabe. You were traditionally supposed to choose someone of lower rank than you to uke - William requested Gabe nonetheless. They had trained the most together. Gabe calmed him down.  
"Take it easy." Gabe whispered as they bowed. William tried his hardest to breathe. He knew all this. He could do this.  
When the first stab came, William blocked it. Broke balance. Did his technique, back straight, eye contact. Good enough.  
Move on.

His first kata was a breeze. He'd been going through it for five years of his life. He could do it with his eyes closed. The second was worst. His moves got less fluent, so stuttery that it matched William's voice. Gabe would whisper things like "keep going" after every messed up move, and when they finally bowed to each other to mark the end of the test, William could throw up.

Gabe flashed William a tiny smile before they turned to face the senseis, ones William only knew from old competitions. Not his senseis. Gerard and Mikey watched from the sidelines, the rest of their students lined up by rank beside them. Pete, one of the blue belts, shot William a thumbs up before Mikey glared at him. William barely hid a grin.

The air felt too heavy. William's hair was falling out of it's ponytail and sticking to his swety forehead and neck, and his breathing felt laboured. He just wanted his results, pass or fail, so he could get out of his gi and take a shower. He wasn't even nervous anymore, just drained.  
"William Beckett," One of the senseis said, an older man with dark hair. William held his breath. "It is with great joy that I honour you with the title of shodan." The man smiled.  
William could've cried. He bowed to the senseis and backed off the mat, running over to his currently-cheering club.

Gerard squeezed him into a hug, arms tight around William. "You did it! I knew you could!" He exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!"  
"Thank you, sensei." William replied, wiggling out of his grip to be hugged and congratulated by the others. Even Josh and Tyler, who'd only been students for a week, were overjoyed.

By the time William got away from everyone, Gabe was grabbing his waist and yanking him close, kissing him all over his face. "God, you did so well. I'm so proud." Gabe said.  
William buried his face in Gabe's shoulder, knowing they were equally sweaty. "You're why I passed. You're why I always pass." He mumbled before looking up at Gabe. "Thank you."  
Gabe was beaming, eyes lighting up. "Of course. It was all you, though. I just took falls." He said, brushing away the loose pieces of hair from William's face. "So, wanna come home with me? Pretty sure we could have a nice shower together. Then maybe...celebrate?" He winked.  
The way Gabe said it made William's face heat up. "Um, I-I-...I'd really like that." He stammered, blinking rapidly.  
Gabe laughed in response, all but dragging William out of the dojo.

**Author's Note:**

> little key to words that are commonly used!:
> 
> kyu rank: below black belt  
> dan rank: black belt  
> randori: free-style practise  
> kata: a choreographed set of moves  
> tanto: foam knife, used in randori and kata both  
> tori: the person doing techniques  
> uke: the person attacking  
> gi: uniform used for training


End file.
